Anything but Ordinary
by do you feel like killing me
Summary: She's always wanted to be anything but ordinary. On the day of the Kanagawa All-Star games, she gets what she wants - but she didn't want it THIS way! SenXOC. Please take time to read and review. :)
1. 100 Percent Ordinary

Picture this: You are watching the all-star basketball games of the season. You have the best seat in the lower box, just behind the bench of your favorite team, which is a mix of players from 3 different teams voted via SMS and thru the official website of the all-star games. You could actually hear your favorite player's voice every timeout when he talks to the coach. What you don't know is that the ace player's girlfriend is seated right in front of you. As he makes a beautiful 3-point shot, he quickly pounds his right clenched fist on his left chest and, with the same hand, points at you and smiles, which meant that the 3-point shot was for you. As he takes a second look at your face, he realizes that you were not his girlfriend! The cameras are all focused at your confused, embarrassed, and blushing face, the commentators are saying, Who the hell is that girl that the ace player offers his best shot for her", and most of all, the fangirls and especially the TRUE girlfriend are turning ultra-green with envy. What would you do?

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk (and all of its characters) belongs to Dr. T. Idol ko 'yan!

**A/N: **I got the idea of this story on our school intramurals last February 21-23, especially in the main event, which is the basketball game. I hope you'll all like it, and please review if you have time okay? Thank you!

**Original Character:** Yuko Minamura. She is an ordinary basketball fan and a sophomore student with an ordinary student life. But everything changes when an incident happens on the day when she watched the all-star games in the district of Kanagawa.

_**...Story Time**_

_**...Yuko's POV**_

Oh my goddess, I feel like I'm the luckiest girl alive. I'm here in the Kanagawa Coliseum, in the official all-star games of Kanagawa. Oh my goddess, I couldn't be any happier. I'm seated at the second-from-the-front row of the lower box, just behind the bench of my favorite team. By the way, the game would be Ryonan, Shoyo, and Miuradai (the North Team) versus Shohoku, Kainan, and Takezono (the South Team) (1). I'm for the North Team, because Fujima and Hanagata are there. I've always liked them both because they're quite a pair in the hardcourt.

It's too bad my 2 best girl buds can't come with me. Chiharu can't come because her parents didn't allow her, and Eri can't come either because she had to stay home to take care of her sister. So basically, I was left alone. Though I wanted them to come too, it couldn't be helped. But I won't let those incidents stop me from watching the all-star game. This only happens once every season, so I really had to see it, girl buds or no girl buds. Anyways, they allowed me to come alone because they know how much I wanted to watch. They assured me that they'd also watch the TV telecast. They're really sweet. Awww.

Oh, great! Both teams are coming out of their dugout now. Wow, Sakuragi's really tall, and his hair is really bright. Rukawa is very pale, like snow. Add to that his messy, raven-black hair and ice blue eyes. Akagi does look like a gorilla. And Mitsui's got a cool shade of blue-black hair. And Miyagi – he's not really that short, but he does have ultra curly hair. And he's really tanned, which is quite sexy. O.O From Kainan's team is Kiyota, who has quite a character. He's really loud. Right now he's having some dribbling business with Sakuragi. I think they're showing off their ball handling skills again. Hmm, and there's Jin and Maki too, the only serious ones from Kainan. And there's only one player from Takezono – Oda, obviously.

Oh, good. The North Team's coming out of their dugout too. Wow, Sendoh's hair is really high. Haha, just kidding. And Uozumi does look strict. And Fukuda's also there – he's got quite a pout. I wonder how he got those ultra thick lips? Does he kiss girls so often that he overstimulated them? And as for Koshino – hey, wait, he isn't around. Probably he didn't get enough votes to be counted in the all-star games. There's Hanagata and Fujima as well. Hanagata is also very pale, and he's also very tall. It's really different when you see players up close and personal than in the TV telecasts. Fujima's such a pretty boy. Though he isn't as tall as the others, he's still my favorite. He's got sexy eyes. There are also two players from Miuradai but I'm not so familiar with them.

_**...after 30 minutes**_

They're done warming up. The game's about to start. First five of North Team is Sendoh, Uozumi, Fukuda, Fujima, and the Miuradai guy, while the South team consists of Rukawa (as always), Maki, Akagi, Mitsui, and Kiyota. Both teams have taken their places…and it's jumpball time. The North Team has the control of the ball, thanks to Uozumi.

**_...end of 1st half_**

Wow, it's a close fight. It's anybody's game actually. The score is 54-58, in favor of the South Team. I could hear Coach Taoka (coach for Team North) screaming his tonsils out because Fukuda isn't concentrating. By the way, his girlfriend (whose name is Angela, as I have heard) is watching here in the coliseum too. She's seated at the front row of the lower box, 3 seats from my left. I wonder why Fukuda can't concentrate? Coach has decided to substitute Hanagata for Uozumi and the other Miuradai guy for Fukuda. Miss Angela (Fukuda's girlfriend) is handing him a pink Hello Kitty towel and a bottle of water. Coach Taoka is whispering something to Sendoh. I wonder what he's telling him? Fujima…oh my goddess, just look at him. He's so hot. I'm so lucky to be seated here. All right, back to the ball game.

**_...3rd quarter_**

Oh no, South Team is up by 4 points. Ryota seems to be a scoring machine today. He has 10 points now. By the way, the score is 78-82. And Sakuragi has been grabbing all the rebounds (as usual). No wonder they're up by 4. I have a feeling North Team's gonna lose. I hope not.

**_...4th quarter_**

Oh, thank goodness the South Team hasn't made scores again. The Miuradai guy has scored two points already. I hope someone sinks a 3-pointer.

_**...4 minutes left**_

Oh yes! Sendoh's all fired up, same with Fujima. North Team is now up by 7 points (89-82), thanks to Hanagata's one-shot free throw and 2 points each from Sendoh and Fujima. And another 2 points again by Fukuda (he substituted for the first Miuradai guy). Maki is the current point guard of the South Team and he seems to be having a hard time as well. That's because Fujima's fastbreaks were so well-timed that they couldn't catch up. Oh my goddess, he's so sexy.

Oh no, Jin of the South Team has the ball. To whom is he gonna pass it? To Akagi? He's released the ball already – yes! Miscommunication! I think he was really gonna pass it to Sakuragi but the redhead didn't seem to notice so he moved away. Instead, Sendoh got the ball and I think he's gonna aim towards the ring for a 3-point shot!

_**...end of the game**_

I'm so confused. I really am. Don't get me wrong; I'm happy that North Team won. The score was 92-82, thanks to Sendoh's 3-pointer. It was a beautiful shot; it was rimless and right through the center. What I could not understand was when after Sendoh sank in the shot, he pounded his left chest with his right fist twice and with the same hand, he pointed at me! And he even smiled and gave me a wink, which meant that the perfect 3-pointer was…for me! I can't absorb this…not at all. I'm glad I'm riding a taxi right now, so I could collect my thoughts…because this is all so confusing. I can't believe everything that happened.

What was more…uh…bizarre was when I later found out that Sendoh's girlfriend was seated _just in front of me._ He probably thought I was her. As I walked out of the coliseum, the media people gathered in front of me! Cameras were flashing and add to that the buzzing questions of the reporters. I could see Sendoh's fangirls turning green with envy as they all gave me a hateful stare. I can't believe this. So you know what I did? I ran away from the media people. It's not such a smart thing to do, but I had no choice. What I couldn't block out of my mind was when I saw Sendoh's real girlfriend. As our eyes met, she gave me a stare that said you're-just-another-die-hard-fangirl-so-keep-away-from-my-guy. It was petrifying (no kidding)!

It's not fair on my part though…because I didn't even do anything to catch Sendoh's attention! In the first place, I liked Fujima and not Sendoh! It would have been more reasonable if I screamed my esophagus out to cheer for Sendoh for him to do that, but no! I never did that, right? I didn't even scream out Fujima's name though I liked him a lot. And now, everybody's giving me the cold shoulder. I wanna go home.

Actually, I've just arrived home. What a coincidence (sarcastic).

When I got home, Eri and Chiharu were there already. "Are you okay, girl?" Eri asked. I was too mystified to answer. Chiharu, on the other hand, was hysterical. "Oh my goodness Yuko! We saw you! We saw you on TV! You're famous, Yuko! All the cameras were focused on you! And the commentators were puzzled…they were like, 'Who is that girl? Isn't Sendoh's girlfriend the one in front of THAT girl?' And the Sendoh's fangirls were turning green…and…and…"

"Stop it Chiharu!" Eri said defensively. "You're not making Yuko feel better." Then she turned to me and said, "Do you want anything? A glass of water? Pretzels? Choco Baby? Pocky? What?" I shook my head. Chiharu was right; I'm famous from now on. I don't like what's happening. I really don't.

Oh my goddess, somebody save me. _Please._

…**To be continued. :)**

**A/N:** So…how'd you find the story? Review this fic and tell me whether I should continue this or not, okay? Flames are very much welcome.

(1) I'm sorry, I'm not really sure about the North and South Teams. I actually got the idea from the UAAP all-star games. :)

**Disclaimer (part 2): **The real Yuko Minamura is from one of my favorite movies, "Battle Royale." She's the cute...uhmm...host? Uhmm...no, she's the one who explains stuff to the students, so...I don't know what she's called. :)


	2. 95 Percent Ordinary

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Slam Dunk. Neither do I own any of its characters. :)

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews in Chapter 1! It makes me feel great. I never really thought that readers might like the idea…so there. (You get me, right?) So I hope you'll like Chapter 2 too. :)

What's Happened So Far! 

Yuko Minamura is an ordinary student who always wished to live life any way but ordinary. She is also an avid basketball fan who watched the All-Star games of the season, where a very life-changing incident took place. Now, her life will never be ordinary again.

Yuko's POV 

Today's a Saturday. You won't believe what happened.

As I got up this morning, I was feeling okay. The incident that happened yesterday was all behind me. I think I got over it quite fast (I just slept on it). Anyways, I won't meet Sendoh's girlfriend again, right? And neither will I meet Sendoh himself. He's so famous; I bet he won't have the time to hang out in malls or parks just like ordinary teens (like me) do.

Ordinary. I've always detested that word. No, maybe not detested; that's too extreme. I've always _disliked_ ordinary being associated in any way with me. Ask Eri and Chiharu if you don't believe me (they've been my classmates and friends ever since 1st grade). I dislike ordinary in every way. At home, when anybody enters my room, their first comment would be, "Ooh, unusual!" Or, "That's cool, where'd you get these kinds of stuff?" It's because my room is filled with not-common stuff. I don't want it to be an ordinary room.

At school, I always disassociate ordinary with me whenever I can. I bring unusual bags, use unusual pens and pencils, make my projects stand out among the others, and all those other ways you can think of. Sometimes, I even get humiliated in the class in the most unusual ways. :)

When I hang out with my friends, I don't wear the usual get up (picture jeans, a shirt, and sneakers). I also don't shop in the usual stores and eat the usual food (I mean, I don't eat what my friends eat all the time). Sometimes, my friends even get cross with me because of my outlook towards 'ordinary'.

Okay, back to reality. I got up this morning and went down to eat breakfast, only to find out that Mum and Dad had left early. They left a note posted on the refrigerator. It was quite long. It read: 'Yuko, honey, we're sorry we didn't say bye to you. We don't want to wake you up after what happened last night. We'll be coming home late because we're going to Yokohama to visit a friend. If we don't come home tonight, expect us later in the afternoon tomorrow. We might be sleeping over in our friend's house. Don't worry; we left food enough to feed you for 2 days. Some are in the fridge, some in the microwave, and some in the oven. However, if that still isn't enough, we left you money (under the ref). Don't spend if not needed ok? Take care of yourself! Love lots, Mum and Dad.' Okay, that was quite long.

I checked out how much money they left under the ref. 350 yen. Okay…what's up with them? Oh, never mind. I opened the fridge and took out a bag of bagels and some cream cheese. After I was done eating, I went up to my room and made my bed. I'm a very neat person too, by the way. :) After that I brushed my hair, then my teeth. Then I decided to check the mailbox (I was expecting a letter from a friend in Hokkaido).

Imagine my surprise as I opened the door! Media people were swarming on my doorstep and flashing their cameras and flooding me with their questions (which were mainly about how I was related to Sendoh). My eyes widened in shock as I realized that I was only wearing my sleepwear – which was an old, oversized black Metallica shirt (which came from my dad) and pink mini boxer shorts! And I hadn't even washed my face! I immediately banged the door shut and locked it. I'm glad the windows and curtains were closed too (and that was probably the reason why I hadn't noticed them earlier).

I went up to my room again to gather my thoughts. I thought I was over the incident, but I guess I wasn't. I cried because I was confused and scared and I felt deprived. I was also angry. How dare they wait for me to come out – without even ringing the doorbell! What if I had history of having heart attacks? They could've killed me! I tried to call Chiharu but her line was busy. When I called Eri, her sister said she wasn't home. Oh great. Where are friends when you need them?

So I went online, only to find out that none of my friends (in the Yahoo! Messenger) were online. So I did the usual stuff – browse, surf, play, email, and search. Speaking of search, I wanted to see if Fujima had some cute pics taken from yesterday's all-star games (I miss his sexy brown eyes), so I went to the official website of the Kanagawa all-star games. I went to the news section and saw the article about yesterday's game. After the article were listed two other links related to the game, which were "Fukuda's New Romance" and "The Mystery Girl: Who is She?" I had a strange feeling about the second one so I clicked the link to it.

Imagine my surprise when I saw MY face as the main photo of that article! Well, I had to admit, I was photogenic :) I froze in my seat. I couldn't believe I was in an article of the official website of the all-star games! And I didn't mean what I said in a positive way. In the photo, my eyes were wide in shock, and my lips were pale, and I obviously looked confused. I guess that was the time when the media people swarmed at me when I was going out of the coliseum.

Oh, forget the picture. I decided to read the article. It said something about me a very controversial fan. Hmm, that was nice, a very controversial fan huh:) Anyways, my name was in hyperlink format (you know, it's underlined and once you point on it the cursor turns into a hand with the index finger pointed and you can click on my name). I was curious so I decided to see what they had in the hyperlink. And guess what? After I clicked my name, I saw my _student information_ in there! How could my school give away information just like that? It showed my ID picture (well, I must admit I look quite pretty in there, just kidding) and my full name, my date of birth, the class I belong to, etcetera, and etcetera. Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening.

I went back to the article and I read the part of what Sendoh's girlfriend had to say about me. I found out that her name was Akiko Kisoji. These were her exact words: "I really don't know. All I know is she's an obsessed fangirl of my boyfriend. And she's probably a bitch too. I mean, you know, how could anybody _not_ hate her? I bet all of Sendoh's other fan girls hate her too. All I can say is, she's just another trying-hard-feeling-famous fan. To that bitch, whatever her name is, I'm sorry, but she just won't be able to snag my boyfriend."

I can't believe her! Oh my God…this is so _not_ happening. I mean, I'm not even a fan of Sendoh! Right? Then I get to be called a _bitch_ on the Internet. I'm really gonna cry now, I promise. This isn't my fault, right? Right? Of course it isn't! I'm just an _ordinary_ basketball fan watching the all-star games of the season! And I'm not a bitch! I'm only a girl who's real. A girl who's _ordinary._

And for once in my life, I wished I were only ordinary. Unbelievable? Believe it.

To cheer myself up, I turned on my AV Rack and set it in 'Random'. I didn't have any song in mind to listen to in particular anyway. And guess what turned up? 'Anything but Ordinary' by Avril Lavigne.

_Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? _

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed…_

_Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be_

_Anything but ordinary please._

Oh great. Just what I needed huh? Somebody save my life…what a coincidence. Yeah, right. Whatever. Arrggh! I don't need any sarcasm today. Anyways, I decided to visit my cousin. Her name's Kyoko Minamura and she's older than me. She's the one I'm closest to among my cousins, and I guess she could console me. Anyways, I could reach her by train, and Mum and Dad left money. Speaking of them, where were they when I need them?

So I dressed up. I had a hard time picking out clothes because if you remember, my taste in clothes is not _ordinary_, and most of the time I get noticed wherever my friends and me hang out because of what I wear. I have a saying that goes, "You are what you wear." Anyways, in the end I decided to wear the most ordinary skirt and a Doraemon shirt. And instead of doing my hair in a not-ordinary style, I let it all loose. I'd do anything to not get noticed by the media people again. Who knows, I might run into one on the way.

I waited 'til the coast was clear (you know, the media people not hanging around my house anymore). When they were gone, I grabbed my bag (the most ordinary bag I could find), which contained my mobile phone, money, a print-out of the article about me on the website (I'm going to show it to Kyoko), a copy of the latest magazine about J-Rock and J-Pop stars, and my homework. I haven't done any of it yet. I also wore a cap so nobody would notice me. Just imagine how I look, wearing an ordinary shirt and skirt and a cap. So _ordinary._ But I had no choice, so I locked the house and left.

Thankfully nobody noticed me on my way to the train station. I think I looked like a paranoid; I kept checking if anyone looked at me in a different way. You never know who the media people are from the ordinary citizens anyway. So when I got in the train, I sat down and removed my cap and placed it in my bag. If nobody noticed me on the streets, who would notice me here, right? I felt safe in the train. I took out the magazine in my bag and began reading. I found out the latest scoop about Hyde (of the band L'arc en Ciel) and his family. Hmm…it also says that Judy and Mary has a chance of banding together again…that would be nice. Utada Hikaru has a new love life? Interesting. And the news goes on and on…

As I was browsing the magazine, I half noticed a couple of tall guys seating opposite me (coz in the train there are two rows of seats facing opposite each other right?) and one of them had a weird spiky hairdo. I couldn't really see who it was, so what I did was I covered my face with the magazine and left some space for my eyes to see who it is. By the way, there were four of them, and they were all tall. No, actually, one wasn't as tall as the rest of them. The guy with the weird hairdo kept cracking jokes (which I must admit are quite corny) and the other three heartily laughed at them. So anyways, I started figuring out who the guy was.

And guess who it was? Who else, but Akira Sendoh of Ryonan! That's right, he's the only tall guy I know with the weird, spiky hairdo. I should've known! As I kept looking at him, I realized I shouldn't have checked him out at all. Why? Because he became suspicious and started looking at me too! I covered my face with the magazine. I could feel my face growing hot! Then I realized that covering my face would make him more suspicious, so I put down the magazine and acted like I was reading it normally. Then I bowed my head a bit and made my all my hair fall in front of my face to cover it (picture Sadako) so he wouldn't see my face. Good thing I haven't cut my hair off yet (I was actually planning to cut it short one of these days).

As I had my head bowed down, I tried to catch a glimpse of the other guys he was with. I sank lower in my seat as I recognized that the faces belonged to the other basketball guys! The two other tall guys were Fukuda and Hanagata. And who should be the short guy but Fujima! Oh my God, I don't believe this. But I really have to admit, Fujima is sexy any angle you look at him. :) Then the train announcer mentioned the next stop (which was mine), so I got ready and put on my cap again. I made sure that the cap was lowered over my eyes.

As the train got to my stop, I was surprised to see that Sendoh and the guys were also leaving! I mean, we were both getting off at the same stop! And the worst thing happened; they were also exiting through the same door as mine. I was all panicky so I forgot to shut my bag. My hands were shaking as well, and as soon as I got off the train, I dropped my bag. Oh no. How clumsy could I get?

I started picking up the stuff from my bag. In my head I was thinking, "Go away now Sendoh, just go! Shoo! Away! Off you go! Go now!" Then someone helped me pick up the rest of my stuff. I could tell it was a guy's hand; it looked strong and masculine and white. And what else should he pick up but the article I printed out! And my face was there! Why the article, of all my other stuff? He could've just picked up the phone or my homework… And you know what else happened? My cap fell off, revealing my face. I quickly grabbed the cap, but it slipped off my hands. The guy with the sexy hands who was helping me was still looking at the article. Then when he saw the cap I dropped, he reached for it and didn't give it to me at once. (Big meanie!)

I had to get my cap! It's the only thing that would conceal my identity. So I courageously (but unsurely) faced him and said politely, "Thank you for the help…may I please have the article and my cap back?" as I realized who the guy was. Argh! I really hate how fate works out for me!

Nope, it wasn't Sendoh; it was Fujima. Then he said, "I knew it! Hey, Akira, here's the girl from the game yesterday!" NOOOOOO! Oh no, I'm doomed. He continued to call Sendoh. I pleaded, "Please, let me have it back…I'm in hurry." He replied, "Just wait, Miss Minamura, Sendoh has something to tell you…" Oh. My. God. He just called me by my last name. _Miss Minamura_, that's sweet. And his voice is deep and sexy. But at that time I couldn't grab the opportunity to enjoy his calling me by my last name; I was really worried.

So you know what I did? I snatched my cap and the article from Fujima (sexy boy) and ran as fast as I could. Though that was quite stupid, I had no choice. I could hear Sendoh calling me to stop. No! I could not face him. What if there were media people around? I bet they'll write up something to taint my name again. And I bet I wouldn't be able to stand that. And just then, I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone in front of me! Someone, particularly Fukuda (Mr. Kiss 1). He stopped me and said, "Just give Akira the chance to tell you what he wants to say, okay?" I was so petrified by the tone of his voice that I did so.

But at that moment, I was really confused and scared that I broke down. (I always cry when I don't know what to do, and that's one thing I hate about myself.) Fujima was in beside me at that time already. He said, "Hey, are you all right?" This was all too much for me. People were buzzing all around us and I bet some of them are media people. I could feel that cameras were snapping at us and more rumors were quickly spreading. And the thought of it made me burst out more tears. The last thing I saw was Hanagata's worried expression, then everything went black and I closed my eyes.

…_**30 million years later (joke)**_

I was so freaked out when I woke up. Imagine seeing Sendoh's face looking over me with that guilty-freaky-worried-look the moment I opened my eyes. I later found out that I was in a nearby lying-in clinic. Sendoh told me I fainted in the train station (which freaked me out even more).

Fukuda bought me Taiwanese bubble tea from a nearby coffee shop. He said it would be good for me. When he gave it to me, he had this weird-sheepish-sort-of-embarrassed look. I bet this was his way of apologizing to me for the train scene. It was sweet of him though, but I wished Fujima did it for me. Speaking of Sexy Boy (Fujima), he handed me my bag and said, "I bet you've been looking for this, huh?" followed by a nervous laugh. I also forced a laugh so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable (because I'm such a sweet nice girl) and thanked him. Then I sat up to drink my tea. (It was really hot by the way.) I couldn't drink it up at once so I waited 'til it cooled and I kept blowing it. What was really weird was when Sendoh started speaking up.

"Hey…umm…Minamura…umm…" he started. And he kept stuttering for about 50 thousand years more, until he finally stopped beating around the bush. "Hey…umm… I'm really sorry for the scene in the train station, and also in the all-star games…I mean…I thought you were Aki-chan…so…umm…_gomen_." He had this really sheepish look on his face and he looked really sincere, but I wasn't satisfied. After the entire nuisance from the media people and the bad reputation I unintentionally earned? Huh! No way! No way I'm gonna forgive him just like this!

"Oh…is that so?" I mocked. "Well, you know what, I'm feeling a lot better now, I think I'll be on my way. Thanks for paying for the clinic…see ya!" I said, as I hurriedly grabbed my bag and hopped out of the bed, leaving that stupid smiley, broom-headed guy stunned.

I already had one foot out the door whenI remebered to say, "Oh, and by the way, you aren't forgiven...and thanks for the bubble tea!"

**_...To be continued. :)_**

**A/N:** So...what do you say? I'm sorry because I set the genre in Romance/General. Actually there won't be much romance in this fic (don't expect it to be so cheesy). The love begins in the sequel to this, and I haven't decided what its title would be yet. Any ideas? Please email me (check out my profile to get my address)! Thanks a lot :)


	3. 85 Percent Ordinary

**Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to repeat that I DON'T OWN SLAM DUNK? This is beginning to get on my nerves…

**A/N:** A thunderous applause for all of you who read and reviewed the previous chapter! You see, I'm a bit pessimistic, so I always think that readers wouldn't like what I'm writing…because before I only write for fun. But thanks for all your support; I'm now determined to please all my readers! Applause please! Louder! Louder! LOUDER! Joke. :) I could be over-excited at times, you know.

**_What's Happened So Far!  
_**

Yuko Minamura is an average girl who has always wanted to be anything but ordinary. She gets what she wants though, but she's in for a series of unfortunate events! She is in demand by media people, called a bitch in the Internet, and runs into Sendoh in the train! How could things get _this_ worse?

* * *

**Yuko's POV **

The days go by really slowly. It's only a Sunday today. And I'm still not over the events, or rather, predicaments from yesterday.

I bet you're starting to think that I'm kind of getting used to being 'controversial', huh? Sorry, you got the wrong answer. I'll never be used to being controversial. I'm the apple of the eye of showbiz magazines everywhere, even in the morning papers. Funny, huh? I'm actually in the front page of every newspaper today.

Yup, I saw myself in the papers this morning. It's sort of peculiar when you see yourself in the papers and you can't believe you're actually in there so you shove it off by saying, "That's definitely _not me,_" but you know deep inside that it's really you. I hate that feeling!

Okay, this is what happened. I got up this morning again and still Mom and Dad weren't home. Yesterday, I decided not to go to Kyoko's (my cousin) house anymore. I planned to sleep over at her place but then I decided to stay here. I didn't want her to get seen by media people.

I checked if the media people were outside my house again, so that I could at least prepare if ever they took pictures of me again. Thankfully, no one was there. My dad subscribes to newspapers daily, so I went to see if the papers were already there on my doorstep. And yes, there it was, waiting to be read.

As suspected, I saw my face _again_. This time, the picture was taken from yesterday, when the media people (MP) waited for me outside and took pictures of me without permission. And to tell you, it's really embarrassing. Imagine seeing yourself wearing a _really_ worn out and oversized black shirt and teensy, bright pink shorts! And to think that all the people reading that page would see me…and my legs were exposed! I'm glad my legs are fair and flawless. (I know I wasn't supposed to brag about that, but hey, imagine having scarred legs seen in _that _page! That would have to be ultra-embarrassing.)

There was also this part in the newspaper about the train scene. There were some pics of me talking to Fujima, but most of them were taken when I was surrounded by Sendoh and the three other guys. But what surprised me the most was when I read this in the article:

_"Yuko Minamura fainted in the train station. We don't know if she was faking it or she really did faint. Then, Sendoh rushed to her, just like a Prince Charming to the rescue, and carried her to a taxi that Hanagata hired. We followed their vehicle until we came to a nearby lying-in clinic. We tried to follow them inside to ask questions, but Fujima lost control of his temper and raised his voice at us. He told us to respect the girl's privacy and just let her be, which leads us to think that something else is going on._

_What are we thinking? We're actually wondering about what really IS going on between Yuko Minamura and the other ballers involved. Could she really have a relationship with Sendoh, considering that the ace has a girlfriend already? Why was Fujima so overprotective? Could it be that they're the TRUE couple, and not Sendoh and Minamura?"  
_

Yeah right! Whatever! I really can't figure out what's up with the MP. Why do they have to link me to Sendoh? And worse, they even 'sort of' linked me to Fujima! Well, I have to admit, I was secretly thrilled by the thought of having Fujima as my boyfriend. Hahaha, just kidding. But seriously, I was surprised, because I don't recall what happened to me when I fainted. So Sendoh was the one who carried me…no – wait! I remember I was wearing a skirt yesterday, right? Uh-oh. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

_They could have seen my undies! _Not just Sendoh but the other three guys too (especially the _sexy_ Fujima)! Oh no…this is so _not_ happening! What if I spread my legs too wide? But I couldn't have done that, right? I can say I'm decent enough to keep my legs shut even when I'm unconscious. I really hope I didn't! That would have been the most embarrassing experience in the whole Milky Way Galaxy. Arggggh!

Anyways, I have better things to worry about. Mom and Dad still aren't home yet. I haven't even talked to Eri or Chiharu. And I bet Akiko Kisoji (Sendoh's bratty girlfriend) is still fuming about the issue.

_**After lunch**_

Mom and Dad came home. But they left at once too. They just dropped by to get a few more things and leave me more money. (Yes!) They said they would be flying to Shiga, Osaka to 'fix some things'. I wonder what they meant by that? They'd be back by Wednesday. But I really wish they'd stay. I really have to talk to someone. I bet they don't even know what's happening to me now!

I took a bath to lift my spirits. I filled the tub with lots of sweet-smelling bubbles. Then my imagination started run wild. I imagined I was in a magical bathroom. I was the prettiest mermaid ever. The bathtub turned into a bed inside my magical mermaid bedroom. The bubbles tasted like sweet milk. The sweet scent of cinnamon filled the atmosphere (that is, if they have an atmosphere in a mermaid kingdom). I am blissfully brushing my ultra-straight, ultra-long, strawberry blond hair when a merman swims to my direction. I smiled, because I can sense that that merman has a crush on me. But I couldn't figure out his face just yet. His body was well built; it was masculine and oh-so-sexy. His hair…do mermen have spiky hair? Anyways, he swam nearer and nearer 'til I was finally able to recognize how he looked like. As I studied his face, my eyes widened in shock. Then POP! went my bubble of imagination. Imagine my surprise to see that the merman was_ Sendoh!_ Scary!

Why was Sendoh in my mind? Is it possible that I'm starting to – no! No way! Eww! Me? Start to like Sendoh? Hah! Am I kidding myself? Probably his face just appeared in my imagination because I was thinking too much of the issue about us. Yes, that must be the reason and not because I'm starting to like that stupid smiley broom-headed guy. I hate seeing his face!

I dried myself up then got dressed. Then I tried to phone Kyoko, but no one was answering their phone. I called up Eri and Chiharu, but both their phones were busy. I bet they were talking to each other on the phone! How could they not ask how I am? Huh! My so-called friends…No, actually I didn't really mean to say that. I'm just really having a hard time and I really need someone to talk to.

So I practically had nothing to do. I've finished my homework already (because I'm such a responsible student – just kidding). The shows on TV weren't very interesting either. So, out of boredom, I 'reconstructed' my clothes. You know, adding some 'touches' to personalize my clothes. (Think: Spray painting plain shirts, cutting off some fabric then adding it to shirttails, etcetera and etcetera.) Anyways, those were just house clothes. Well, I couldn't help it; I was bored to death!

Then the phone rang. I kept praying aloud (with fingers crossed): Oh my goddess please let it be Eri or Chiharu or Kyoko (I kept chanting it for about 15 million times before I picked up the phone). Anyways, I answered: "Moshi moshi, Minamura Yuko desu." Then an unfamiliar voice spoke: "Konnichiwa, Miss Minamura, this is Awaji Maho from the Modeling Department of Gunguro Girls (1)."

Modeling Department? From Gunguro Girls – the hippest clothing line for Japanese teens? My favorite shop? Oh my goddess, what is happening? "Yes, how may I help you?" I answered, trying to sound professional (though I sounded kind of stupid). "I'm in charge of recruiting models for our clothing line. You see, we need fresh faces because by now consumers are beginning to grow tired of our current models," she replied. In my head, I was thinking, "Are they actually thinking about recruiting me? How did they know my number?" Then I remembered the information my school foolishly gave away on the Internet.

"Minamura Yuko? Are you still there?" the woman inquired. "Uh, yeah," I said. Then she continued her business. "Well, we saw your picture on the papers this morning. We couldn't help but notice your flawless legs and fair complexion." Oh my gosh…I'm so flattered! Hahahahahaha I have _flawless legs_ and _fair complexion_! "So we were wondering if you'd like to come to our screening on Thursday. Don't worry, we also phoned other teens, just in case you're sort of conscious about coming there alone."

OMG OMG OMG OMG! This is so not happening! But actually it is! I tried to contain my over-excitement. I cleared my throat and said, "Actually, I want to, but my parents aren't around at the moment. I still have to ask their permission, you know." The woman laughed. "Yeah, I know how it is, if only parents weren't so strict, right?" I laughed too. She was a very amiable person. I said, "Well, if you don't mind, can you call me again by Wednesday? My parents will be back by that time." "Actually, no. We're too busy right now. And I can't leave you our number either, for security purposes. Hmm…if you decide to come, I'll just give you the time and place."

Yes! I have a possibility of being a model now. Thank God; at least, even after these series of disastrous events, something fortunate has turned up. Just when you think life is over, you'll find out it's not, right? At least I have something to look forward to, despite the mess I'm going through. At least, even just for tonight, I'll be able to sleep tight, without any worries. Hmm…I'll have to start being extra careful of my legs and skin now; something might happen before Thursday. And I really hope Mom and Dad would let me come!

**…_To be continued._**

**1. **Gunguro is currently a fashion in teenage Japanese girls. I'm sorry if the name of the clothing line is kind of crappy! It's just I don't know any Japanese clothing lines :( Email me of you know some ok? Check out my profile to get my email. :)

**A/N:** Do you find this chapter crappy? Just tell me ok? Or if you think there's something not right, I'll accept it with open arms and open eyes (yeah right, whatever!) Please review! Thanks for taking time to read! Don't worry, Yuko's starting to become anything but ordinary, right? PLEASE REVIEW:)

**SPOILER:** (don't read if you don't want to know what happens next yet!)  
Yuko has a very strange encounter with Fujima that leads to the start of their personal friendship! And Akiko does something that gets Sendoh really mad and makes him break up with her.


	4. 75 Percent Ordinary

**Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: **For the nth time, Slam Dunk isn't mine. :)

**A/N: **Response for those who reviewed Chapter 3

**queen of bad poetry** – I'm really glad to know that at least one of my readers know Ganguro :) Honestly, that contradiction you were talking about totally slipped my mind! I'm glad you reminded me. So…I've thought of a resolution for that. Read on to find out!

**k –** Thanks for taking time to review even if you're really beat from camp! You're such a sweet friend…Have a great summer and see you next school year! I hope you'll find Chapter 4 ok. :)

**Calliope Medina Erato **– Thanks for the advice! I felt better about my fic. And also dun sa pic ni Sendoh na bagsak yung buhok!Good luck in your work! And happy reading :)

**kuya q c micchy** – Thanks for the encouragement! I'm not really affected about being flamed though, because flames are meant to help writers improve. :) Good luck in writing your other fics! Review Chapter 4 if you have time, ok:) Happy Summer!

**clover chips reloaded** – Hmmm…for your info, I had that in mind already :) But I'm glad _may kapareho ako ng pag-iisip sa kahit isa sa_ _mga_ readers _ko!_ I'm glad you liked the bathtub fantasy part. I hope you'll also like this chapter as much as you liked the others. Your review is _very much appreciated._ Haha, joke. :)

_**What's Happened So Far!**_

Yuko Minamura is an average teenage girl who has always wanted to be anything but ordinary. She gets what she wants on the day of the Kanagawa All-Star games, but in return she's been through a lot of scandals! Now she's given the chance to become a model for her favorite clothing line. But she's in for a big surprise!

_**Sendoh's POV**_

Poor Minamura. I bet she's really having a hard time right now. And it's all my fault. Pretty lame, huh? Shit! Why did I even have to do _that_? I mean, when I offered my three-pointer for Akiko. I probably did that to show off, which is so unlike me. Has Akiko been heavily influencing me? I hope not. But come to think of it, why did I pursue her? What made me court her? Jeez…

Hmmm…

Oh, I remember now. Actually, I didn't really court her. It just…happened. No wait, that's too impossible _nee_? Hmmm…Actually, I never really liked her that much. Let's see, it all started when she transferred to Ryonan High. She was really…different. She would exhibit too much of her riches. Yeah, that's it; she was really rich and popular. She would come to school wearing heavily branded stuff (like a Louis Vuitton bag). Everybody wanted to be best friends with her. Then one day she started watching our practices in the gym, along with some of her fan-girl friends.

After that practice, I decided I'd just take my shower at home. The shower stalls were all occupied, and I wasn't in the mood to wait. I was on my way home when a red car pulled over to me. "Hi there…want a ride home?" It was Akiko in the car, and she wanted to take me home. I was fascinated by her Toyota, so I decided to come with her (just to check out the car's interiors). But she didn't take me home at once. Instead, she brought me to her pad and told me to take my shower there instead. Then we went out again and ate at a café. Then she confided to me.

"Do you wanna know why I brought you here?" I shrugged. I bet she was going to tell me she has a crush on me, just like all the other fan-girls. "Well, you see, I really think of you as my _onii-chan_. He got lost when we went to Disneyland when I was 7, and ever since then we weren't able to find him." "Oh…is that so?" was all I could say. Then she started crying. "I really, really, _really_ miss him, " she wailed. And since I wasn't an expert on how to make girls stop crying, I just kept on offering her tissues to blow her nose on. After she was done, we left and she brought me home. I thanked her for the treat and the ride and forgot all about what happened.

The next morning, when I was just about to leave for school, a saw the same red Toyota in front of my gate. "_Onii-chan,_ hurry up! We're going to be late," Akiko screamed through her window. We went to school together, and as we passed the gates, she held my hand. I was sort of surprised, but I didn't really mind. Let her think I'm her older brother, because I don't really care.

So every morning, she would pick me up, and we would come to school together, and she would always hold my hand. Rumors spread that I was her boyfriend, but she didn't care. She even tagged along more than usual. Fan-girls stopped cheering for me in the gym. And even media people thought that she was my girlfriend. But since I really didn't care, she kept pretending.

Shit. I wish I told her to buzz off the moment she offered me a ride.

I don't even like her. _Kusou._

_**Yuko's POV**_

This week tasted like marmalade. Sometimes my encounters are unlucky, almost bitter. Other times they are okay, almost sweet.

On Monday, it was a bit difficult. Everyone was eyeing me as though I was a new student. I could hear them saying, "How did she come to know Sendoh?" Or, "I never knew her legs were _that_ perfect." Some would say, "I heard she's being linked with Fujima too!" and, "I bet she'll be linked with Fukuda real soon." Yuck. Double yuck. I don't like Mr. Kiss – I mean, Fukuda (and his over-stimulated lips.)

The moment I came in the room, Chiharu and Eri flooded me with questions. Before I answered any of them, I asked, "How could you not call me up! Do you realize how much I needed to talk to you guys?" "_Gomen_, Yuko, we…_forgot _to." Forgot to? What the hell are they talking about? Some kind of friends they are!

"So, what's it like to be linked to the _bishounen _ace?" a classmate asked. "_Anou_…it's not really fun…" I answered, obviously trying to end the conversation. Then a group of other fan-girls huddled up to my seat.

"Is he nice?"

"Does he visit you at home?"

"Is he more handsome in personal than in TV?"

"Does he give you gifts?"

"How many times have you dated?"

"How come you never told us?"

"Have you ever really dated? Or are they just rumors?"

"Have you ever kissed?"

"Has he brought you to bed?"

"_Urusai!_ Leave her alone, will you?" Chiharu told them (actually, she sort of screamed at them). Her action surprised me. Chiharu was not the type of girl who'd scream at groups. We don't really know why, but she says she has a 'screaming phobia'. _Thanks,_ I mouthed to her.

The group of fan-girls went back to their seats. Then the school dean came in. "Who is Minamura Yuko?" he inquired. Then the students at the front pointed at me.

"The principal and the guidance counselor wish to see you," he addressed to me. _Oh my goddess,_ I thought. _What now? _I got up out of my seat and followed the dean. Then we reached the office and they asked me to have a seat.

"Could you please explain what in the world is your relationship with Sendoh Akira of Ryonan High?" the guidance counselor said with inquiring eyes.

"N-nothing, Ma'am. W-we…we…we don't know each other." What the hell? I'm stuttering!

"Then could you _please_ explain _these_?" asked the principal, obviously losing her patience. She handed to me a copy of the newspaper with the issue about Sendoh and me, and some printouts of webpages containing stuff about the train incident.

"It was a miscommunication, Ma'am. He thought I was his girlfriend so he pointed to me…in the all-star games, Ma'am. And the train issue was all a coincidence, Ma'am. I swear over my dead body that we don't know each other."

"We're not blaming you actually, Yuko," the GC explained. The principal was too lost in her thoughts to speak. "It's just that…it's really a disgrace to this school that a student – more particularly, our student – is involved in a scandal like…_this._"

Then I lost it. "WHAT?" I screamed to their faces. "I'm a _disgrace_ to this school? Weren't _you guys_ the one responsible for giving away my information online? You know what…you don't know how it feels to be stuck with the media people! You don't know what it's like to wake up one morning and then find out that–" I stopped. It was pointless.

"Wait a minute," the principal said. "We never gave away any information." She opened her drawer and fumbled through some files. Then she came up with some papers. "See?" she said as she pointed to the exact statements. "It says here, 'The school promises to treat any kind of information private and confidential'." She mentioned some more but I wasn't listening. I was too lost in my thoughts.

"So you're telling me, Miss Minamura, that someone gave away your school information? On the Internet?" the GC inquired. _Yeah, bitch, that's what I've been trying to tell you ever since this pointless conversation started,_ I wanted to say. Instead I just nodded my head and said, "You know what, I'm leaving. I don't care if you mark me absent. I've had enough for today." _I hope karma kicks your fat asses, you bitches,_ I silently added. I couldn't believe how nasty I could be. Then I left.

On Tuesday, I 'sort of' forgot what happened yesterday. Again, I had to face the stares of my fellow schoolmates as I walked through the halls. In the classroom, the fan-girls stopped asking me about Sendoh. The teachers treated me as if I was an ordinary student with no disgracing scandals.

Ah, ordinary. How relaxing. I wonder why I've never felt this way about it before?

After school, I was called again to the principal's office. This time, there was another student. Particularly Ayano. Suenaga Ayano, my classmate ever since kindergarten. She always loved to hate me. I had a bad feeling about this.

The principal apologized for what happened yesterday, and told me it was Ayano who gave away my information. Hah, I knew it. God, she's such a die-hard nemesis. I mean, I don't think she can live without trying to turn me into crap… Anyways, the principal promised to suspend her for two and a half weeks. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't enough, that she should expel her instead. Then I saw Ayano's eyes, which showed desperation to pull me down. I pitied here; she was so pathetic. I thanked the principal and left.

On Wednesday, it was much sunnier. The moment I got up, I could tell I had one good day coming up.

I went down to make my breakfast, only to find out that Mum had already made it for me. I'm really glad she and Dad are back. I ate contentedly.

At school, the stares were beginning to subside. The principal called me to her office no more. I got to hang out with my girlfriends again. Luckily, none of them asked about the issue.

When I got home, I immediately asked Mum and Dad's permission to let me come to the screening tomorrow. Fortunately, they agreed.

I was _so_ on cloud nine that day. But then came Thursday.

After school, I got dressed for the screening. I made sure my _flawless_ legs were exposed. Well, that's what Miss Awaji complimented me about. I kissed Mum and Dad goodbye and left.

As I was waiting for a taxicab, a baby pink Volkswagen Beetle pulled over to me. The window of the driver's side opened.

"Yuko Minamura?" the driver asked. My face grew hot as I realized it was Fujima in the car! Oh joy! "Hey…" I greeted.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I told him the place. He told me to get in. And I couldn't believe it. He was gonna take me there! Anyways, I hopped in and fastened my seatbelt.

"So this is your car?" I asked. "I mean, do you like pink?"

"Oh no. This is my cousin's car. I had to borrow it because mine's with the mechanics," he said.

"Mmm…ok," I said while nodding my head.

"So you're going to a screening for Ganguro Girls? Wow, good luck."

"You know that clothing line?"

"Sure. My aunt runs the business."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

I took out my Discman and played a CD.

"What are you listening to?" he asked me

"Oh, nothing. Old _Judy and Mary_ songs. Do you know them?" I replied.

"The band who sang for that Samurai X anime?"

"Uh-huh."

"What's the title of that song you're listening to?"

"_Hyper 90's Chocolate Boyfriend._"

"Hyper 90's what?"

"Oh never mind."

He laughed, and I laughed too. After a while, we ran out of laughs.

Then I ran out of things to say.

Finally we arrived. I was getting more and more nervous. "So…here we are…good luck!" he told me. "Uh…yeah…thanks. But you know what, I'm really nervous." I can't believe I told him that! I mean, we're not that close…

Hey, Yuko," he called me just before I turned away. (OMG he's calling me by my first name!) "Yeah?" I replied. "Can I get your mobile number? I mean, you know, I wanna know how the screening turned out." (OMG he's asking for my phone number!) "Why not ask your aunt?" I said. "Nah, I wanna hear it from you." I took out my phone and told him to save his number there. He did the same. Then we waved goodbye.

I took a deep breath and went inside. I looked for Miss Awaji. "Oh, so you're here for the screening _nee_?" the guy in charge asked. "Great legs…" he said as he led the way. Then I met the judges and the other models-to-be as well. I was surprised because most of them were extremely tanned. All the while they (the tanned chickies) kept staring at me. They were also whispering stuff to each other. But I ignored them. Probably they were just envying my fair complexion. Duh.

Then a woman appeared and called our attention. "Hi, call me Miss Kanako, I'll be supervising you girls for this screening," she told us. Miss Kanako led us to a room which looked like a celebrity's dressing room, only much more spacious. It was entirely filled with Gunguro Girls clothing. There were also chairs that faced mirrors. The table drawer beneath the mirror contained loads and loads of make-up. Bright colored make-up.

"Okay girls, you may now occupy those seats. I know you're _dying_ to check out the make-up," Miss Kanako spoke again. "Now here's what you're all gonna do. You see those racks of clothes over there? You may pick out and wear _anything_ you like. Same applies to the shoes right there." She pointed to the three closets all full of Gunguro shoes. "And you can make yourself up _anyway_ you like. The judges will select models according to how well they dress up and carry themselves on the catwalk." She wished us luck then left.

"Uh, excuse me, isn't this a _Ganguro_ modeling contest?" a thick lipped girl asked aloud. Then a dark-tanned girl joined her. "Yeah, so why do we have a Snow White here?" She was obviously referring to me. (1) Another tanned chickie spoke up. "Get lost, Fish Lips. Scram." The other two glared at her, cursed, and left to take their seats. The tanned chickie grabbed my hand and said, "Here, sit next to me. I'll help you out."

We took our seats and checked out the make-up. "Cool," I gushed. "By the way, I'm Taliana, half-Hawaiian, half-Japanese," the tanned chickie said. No wonder she was so tanned. "Oh, hi, I'm Minamura Yuko. Pleased to meet you…and thanks." "Yeah, I know you, you're that girl who's been involved with a lot of basketball players right? That Fukuda guy? Oops, was that right?" she asked. I don't know if she asked that on purpose or she really doesn't know Sendoh's name. Anyways, I ignored the question and smiled instead.

"Honestly, why aren't you tanned?" Taliana asked all of a sudden. "I mean, Fish Lips was right, this _is_ Ganguro." I answered, "Well, there was this woman from the Modeling Department who told me that they liked my legs and _fair_ complexion. So I thought that they didn't mind if I wasn't tanned…"

"Hmm…weird to the max…anyways, if you need help just ask me. Ok?" '_Weird to the max'…how unusual,_ I thought. I smiled at her and checked out what was in the drawers. Wow. Fake nails, bright, bright bracelets and big, big flowery rings, bright-colored wigs, lots of fake flowers (for the hair), bright, bright stick-on stars and more flowers, fake hair extensions, and lots of bright, bright nail polish. I tried to remember how those packs of Ganguro chickies looked like. Then I went to work.

First I went to the clothes rack and selected a mini bright orange Hawaiian-themed dress. Next stop: shoe closets. I took out a pair of electric-pink knee-high platform boots. Then I took out a bleached-blonde wig. It was ludicrously crimped and curled. Next: nails and make-up. I stuck fake nails on my fingers and painted them bright yellow. Then I put on long fake eyelashes and covered them with lots of mascara. I thought it was pretty until I looked around and watched all the other tanned girls making themselves up. They looked totally Ganguro in their ultra-tanned faces and white eye shadows, and the way they clothed themselves with all things bright emphasized their tans even more.

Then I looked at myself. I really _was_ white. Damn, why didn't I even think about it. I was so darn excited that I forgot that in Ganguro, girls have to be really tan. And I even used whitening lotion! OMG, I have never felt so embarrassed in my life. I started removing my make-up and fake nails. Then I put the shoes and dress back and packed my things. "Hey Yuko, where are you going?" Taliana asked me.

"Hmmm, I decided that this screening isn't for me," I replied. My cheeks and ears were turning ludicrously red. "I got to go…uh, good luck and thanks again for everything…I, uh, hope you, uh, win," I finished. Then I left.

I explained to Miss Kanako that I decided to back out. I told her that I'm not fit for this type of fashion because I was fair-skinned, and Ganguro Girls are supposed to be really tan. She understood. So I left and took a taxi home.

"So how did it turn out?" Mum asked when I got back. "I backed out," I said. "WHAT!" she exclaimed. "Long story," I said and went to my room. I changed my clothes and took out the Discman from my bag. Then I caught a glimpse of my phone. _1 message received, _it read. I put on my earphones and turned on the Discman. Then I read the message. It was from Fujima.

_Hi Yuko…what's up? How did it turn out?_ his message read. I told him the whole story and we exchanged messages for about an hour until it was time for dinner. I told him 'bye' and he said 'goodnight'. I was secretly pleased. :) Who cares if I didn't go on with the screening? At least now I have my _true _crush's mobile number! Oh…Happy, Happy Days! And he said 'goodnight' to me!

On Friday, usual things happened. I went to school, hung out with my friends, went home, and took another long bubble bath.

After I got dressed, I checked out my phone to see if there were any messages or missed calls. And there _was_ one message. But the number wasn't stored in my phonebook. The message said, _Hey Minamura, how are you doing? I hope you're all right…_ Sheesh. What a weird message! I wonder where this person got my number….

_**To be continued.**_

(1). In Ganguro, girls have to be really tanned and they usually wear bright, bright, neon things to emphasize their tans. Like white or pale blue eyeshadow and white lipstick. And they have to have their hair dyed blonde or orange-blonde and they have to wear it in big wavy curls or small, crimped curls.Nice.:)

**A/N:** Sorry if Chapter 4 took so long! I didn't have much time to write it up because we always go to beaches and I rarely have time to think up of things. Actually I could be a Ganguro chickie now, since I've gotten so tanned. :) Reviews are _very much _expected – oops, I mean, appreciated. :) By the way, I'm not going to write a spoiler anymore because my mind changes every once in a while. Sorry!


End file.
